It Starts
by evanrox
Summary: Just Jessie and Katie after the letter...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first fic so please be kind or if you can't be kind at least be constructive:) There's not too much going on in this chapter but if you don't like the idea of two girls being together I'd avoid this ...**

'She just kissed me' Katie thought with absolute wonderment on her face. It's like all of my dreams come true and then some. All I really ever thought that letter would achieve was us being friends and her knowing she was loved. That's all I wanted. Well not all I wanted but all I thought I could hope for. But Jessie kissed me. For a while it seemed like writing the letter was the worst possible thing I could have done. It actually seemed to put more distance between us. But tonight everything clicked and we were exactly were we were supposed to be. I can only hope she felt it too. She must have I could have sworn there was electricity and actual sparks.

I suppose if I rang her it could freak her out. But I've never worried about that before. If I need to speak to her I ring or call over. Take my mind off it yea I'll surf the net see who's online.

Jessie's there, this is too cool!

KT: hi how r u?

Okay I know that could seem a little 'square' if anything but I for once am feeling a bit….erm what's the word…shy? Okay the butterflies are quite possibly going to kill me but they show how much I'm feeling right, and I have never felt this way about anyone or anything…EVER.

Billie: Heya, I'm fine. U?'

Okay do I tell her what's going on in my head or what? Maybe I should wait and gauge how she's feeling first?

KT: Um yeah I'm fine too…

Billie: Katie…I want to talk about tonight but I don't know what to say…

Shit. That's not what I wanted. I feel like someone's kicked me in the stomach. Think I'd prefer if they had.

Billie: I've never been in this situation before and I don't know what I'm supposed to do…so I guess I'll throw caution to the wind cos as you know I'm so fond of doing that…. I'm glad I kissed you and I'm really glad you wrote what you did….

Okay after reading that three times I still can't believe she really wrote it. This has to be the best day ever in the history of everything.

KT: Jess would it be okay if I rang you?

Billie: That would be great but if you could manage it I'd much prefer to see you?

Within 30 seconds of reading her response I'm down the stairs and out the door.

----------------------------------------------------

'Hi Katie' God she looks adorable. Even though she's been faking sick all day and has just had to sneak out of the house, words can't describe how good she looks.

'Hey…So do you want to like go for a ride or just stay here?'

'Could we drive somewhere I'm not sure my Dad would appreciate me sitting out here…?'

----------------------------------------------------

I'm really stumped as to what I can say here. I know its Jessie and I could sit here in silence and everything would be fine but I feel like I need to do something.

And she's just reached over to hold my hand. This is maybe even better than the kiss. Okay well not better but close to it. She wants me too.

I look at her and smile and when I pull up at the red light she leans over and kisses me. It's kinda different from the kiss in her room. Where that was sweet and innocent this one feels more urgent and full of…dare I even think it…desire?

I move my arm from the steering wheel to put it behind her back, and she takes this as an invitation and slides herself towards me. I'm really having trouble thinking about anything but the feel of her tongue and the softness of her body against mine, but the car horns in the background are slowly bringing me back to consciousness. As we pull apart her breath against my cheek makes me flush all over again and the look in her eyes makes it damn near impossible for me to turn away. But I can see an irate looking lady approaching my car in my wing mirror and I don't fancy listening to her much so I step on the gas quickly and with the screeching of the tires we're away again. She's giggling a little to herself and I ask what she thinks is so funny.

'Its just the super cool, totally unflappable Katie Singer is… a little flustered from kissing me…a lowly 9th grader….I must be a really good kisser…'

She finishes this and the look on my face must be priceless because I'm caught between wanting to laugh with her and agree and also with protecting my rep. But I can't resist Jessie in any form and I quickly start to laugh with her.

After driving around for a bit we stop to get milkshakes and chat about everything and anything just like normally. There are of course the long, loaded looks still passing between us but I feel much more content now I know she is definitely feeling what I am. As we're leaving the diner and I'm putting my change back into my pocket Jess reaches for my hand. Without so much as a sideways glance at our schoolmates also occupying the diner she smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek. I think this girl seems intent on shocking me constantly tonight cos that's all she keeps doing. Jess never really struck me as the type of person that would care what people would think of her but then again I didn't think she'd want them to know too much about her.

'Yet again Jessie Sammler has me blushing and almost speechless!'

'Only almost! What have you got to say then?' She asks with a look of pretend shock.

'Well…erm... I said that didn't I?' She seems to have really taken to my shyness and complete bafflement at her forwardness, which is in my books a good thing cos anything that Jess likes in me is a plus.

We get back into the car and I drive us back to Manning Manor. When we pull up there's actually an awkward silence. This has never happened with us and its taking all of my control to keep from rambling about badgers and sombreros (don't even ask!) to fill the silence.

When I get what feels like enough of a grip on my mouth I say, 'I had a really great time with you.'

'I did too. So will I see you in school tomorrow?'

'Of course… Can we…I mean can we…How should we act..?' I sort of mumble out at her.

She smiles at me and says just act normally, then kisses me. It's not filled with the passion of earlier but it still takes my breath away. When I eventually open my eyes I can see her running up her driveway, looking over her shoulder and waving, then disappearing into the house.

I drive home on cloud nine and think how lucky I am. I really can't wait until tomorrow. Just to see Jessie again will be enough even if she doesn't want to show anything has changed.

I climb into bed with a smile so wide my jaws are starting to ache and fall asleep with dreams of Jessie waiting for me.

I arrive at school early for a change. I'm just so excited about seeing Jessie that I didn't even stop for my usual breakfast feast of donuts. My friends who are standing in a large group by the door are all surprised to see me. But I don't even stop to chat. A quick wave and a full on smile are all their getting from me this morning.

As I make my way through the packed corridors (who knew so many kids at this school liked to be punctual!) I practically ignore everyone that tries to speak to me. I'm so intent on getting to Jessie's locker that I don't even notice the petite blonde doing up her shoelace in front of me. As I fall over the top of her I'm suddenly aware that it's Jessie.

"Oh my God Katie are you okay?" Jessie asked once she'd picked herself up off the floor. As I lay sprawled on my back I could do nothing but smile up at her. Then as she helped me up I noticed the intense silence throughout Upton Sinclair's hallways and felt the need to end it.

"Please everyone join me in giving Jessica Sammler a round of applause for making me fall head over heels for her." The crowd that had gathered all started to laugh but when I looked at Jessie and caught her eye we both knew I meant so much more.

Somewhat out of character Jessie spoke to the crowd then saying, "And for my next trick, I shall make myself and Miss Singer disappear!" With that she grabbed me by the hand and took off towards the girls bathroom just down the corridor.

When we entered the bathroom Jess did a quick check under all the stalls then once she was sure we were alone made her way over to me. She had backed up against the door and when I could go no further she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. This all happened in the space of about ten seconds so by the time I realized what was going on Jessie had begun to pull back, looking a little hurt. Before she could get away from me though my brain caught up to where my body was, and I wrapped my arms around her waist capturing her lips in mine and giving her what I hoped was a reassurance of how I felt.

It seemed to work because when we eventually broke apart her eyes were still closed and she had this incredible smile on her face. I brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and said, "Good morning."

She opened her eyes and still smiling at me said, "Is that how you great everyone in the morning?"

"Oh no I only save that for my special girls," I said with a smirk on my face to show I was kidding, "Lets see there's you…" but before I could continue my list she had swatted me on the arm and stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated fake pout.

My eyes were drawn to her mouth and I started to backpedal on the whole teasing thing since I wanted to kiss Jessie again really soon. "You never let me finish! I was going to say there's you and only you!"

I looked at her with what I hope wasn't too much desperation and when I saw the sides of her mouth begin to twitch I knew I had won and dipped my head to kiss her again.

"I really...think …we should be...getting…to class…don't you?" Jessie asked between kisses. I made a kind of groan noise while kissing her to indicate that I thought this was a positively awful idea. Unfortunately Jessie ignored my protests and ended our brief but incredibly passionate kissing session.

"Come on we have to get going or we'll be late and get detention and my parents won't be pleased and your parents won't be pleased and then there will be much arguing over who's offspring is the bad influence and we'll never get to see each other again!" Jessie said this all in one breath and I could tell she was trying to make fun of my tendency to get a little carried away with things.

So I simply replied, "Oh it'd definitely be you," and turned to the mirror to fix my hair. I could see her reflection and saw her mouth drop open for just a second till she realized I just wasn't going to take the bait. Then she smiled and I could tell she was thinking up something, no doubt to get back at me.

"Hey what's going on in there?" I asked indicating her head with a nod of mine. She laughed quietly, told me it was nothing and said we really needed to move.

I kissed her on the cheek and held the door open for her as we left the toilets.

It was quite a shock to be thrust back into the noisy hallway and not be able to hold onto Jessie as I would have liked but I still got to speak to her out here.

"So," I said as we walked towards are classrooms that luck would have it were right beside one another, "I'll see you at lunch? Cos while this morning was great, and believe me it was like the best morning ever, ever, ever, EVER! I think we still need to talk about some things, you know?"

"Yep I'll meet you for lunch cos don't I always? But as for the talking about things I'm not so sure there's much to say…"

Before the frown even had a chance to register on my face Jessie had taken my hand, pulled me towards her and kissed me, on the lips, in front of everyone. She just turned and walked into her class smiling to herself.

"Yep she's definitely the bad influence," I said to myself as Tad came up and jumped on my back knocking me to the ground. "Wow Singer! You sure know how to pick them!"

He helped me up and led me into the classroom, still ribbing me about the display in the hallway.

* * *

**If I didn't completely bore you let me know:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everyone who reviewed thanks very much it was really appreciated. I think I did change tense somewhere in the middle of it, thats because I wrote thefirst bit like last June and I just started writing again last week...sorry if it doesn't make sense in places (",) This part is just continuing on its still the same day...oh and I don't own anything cos if I did we would still be watching it!**

Lunchtime:

Katie quickly loaded up her tray with food, barely even noticing what it was she was lifting, in her haste to see Jessie. She sat at their usual table and waited a little less than patiently.

People had been staring at Katie for pretty much all of her high school career and probably even before it. She had become so accustomed to it that she didn't really notice it anymore. That's why she didn't notice that half the student population in the canteen were staring at her. The other half were keeping a watchful eye on the entrance to see when Jessie arrived.

Most people knew about Katie's sexual orientation. When she started becoming close friends with Jessie a few people suspected there was something going on between them. Since word had spread about Jessie kissing Katie in the hallway that morning EVERYONE wanted to know for certain if they were a couple, none more so than Katie's ex-best-friend Sarah Grasso.

Throughout their friendship Sarah had always been concerned about Katie falling for someone and leaving her but she had never imagined that someone would be Jessie Sammler! She got stuck on a piece of scenery for goodness sake! What could Katie possibly see in her! She had refused to believe the rumours that had started about Jessie and Katie. There was always a rumour about someone at this school. However, when she had actually seen Jessie's little display before homeroom she was pretty sure she could no longer deny it. Katie had chosen Jessie over her as a friend and now she had chosen to be with her as well. Things could not get any worse. She felt humiliated. Everyone knew Sarah and Katie had been best friends before stupid Jessie Sammler waltzed onto the scene. Hell, there were rumours about them being a couple, although Sarah did have to give those rumours a little nudge to get them started.

As Sarah carefully chose her seat near the dining hall entrance the doors opened and in walked Jessie, her eyes already scanning the faces for Katie. Her eyes locked with Katie's bringing a smile to her face, and she started to make her way over to their table. As she approached Sarah's table, Sarah stood up quickly with her tray, which should have contained soup but instead seemed filled with 'green slop'. Sarah bumped into Jessie and conveniently spilled the entire contents of her tray over Jessie.

The entire canteen immediately fell silent and all heads turned to watch what many thought would be the catfight of the century. But Jessie just smiled at Sarah and said,

"Well at least you didn't have to eat it, huh?"

Sarah stood before Jessie with her mouth agape. She had not received the reaction she wanted. She wanted Jessie to overreact, flip out and cause a scene that would allow Katie to see what a horrible person Jessie was. Before Sarah could even come up with anything to respond with, Katie was by Jessie's side with a cloth.

"Oh my God Jess are you okay? Are you burnt?"

"No, no I'm fine. Just a little wet," Jessie said while pulling her shirt out, away from her skin.

"Well come with me then and I'll give you my sweater."

"Won't you be cold though?"

"Nope not even a little bit. I'll be fine and dandy in my t-shirt."

"Well since you put it that way…I mean because if you're fine and dandy then I am and then I'm sure just about everybody will be fine and dandy."

The girls carried on this conversation about the spread of fine and dandy feelings out of the canteen, much to Sarah's annoyance. Katie hadn't even looked at her! Not once! While Sarah stood there fuming Grace approached her from behind,

"You'd better not try any other stunts like that Sarah. Just get over it already."

The canteen returned to its usual noise level with the new topic of conversation not being the new couple but rather someone's severe jealousy of them.

* * *

Jessie and Katie went to the same girl's bathroom where they had their impromptu make-out session that morning and Katie valiantly gave up her jumper. While Jessie was in the cubicle changing Katie called in,

"Are you sure you're okay Billie? I can't believe she did that…I am so pissed at her!"

"Honestly I'm fine. My shirt's probably ruined but apart from that I'm fine. She was just looking to get a rise from us."

"Yeah you're right. I'm so glad she didn't get it. I was just so excited to see you I just didn't think to say anything…." Katie explained as Jessie came out from the cubicle.

"Well I was very excited to see you too," Jessie admitted smiling broadly at Katie, "What do you think? Will I do?"

"You'll do perfectly. So do you want to just sit outside, I'm sure I have something edible in my locker?"

* * *

The girls sat side by side with their backs up against the trunk of a tree outside. They were having a highly nutritious lunch of jellybeans and cheese sticks. After they had chatted for a bit about their days Jessie decided to bring up what Katie had asked her about earlier.

"So before you said we should talk about things?"

Katie was caught somewhat off-guard by the sudden change in topic,

"Oh yeah…about that…well I mean," she started to blush at the memory of what had happened when she had brought up the topic earlier, "Yeah…so would I be right in thinking that we are…well ...that we are a WE? And that you're okay with people knowing about us?"

"You'd be completely right in thinking that. Katie I've been unhappy and, well lets face it, a bit of a mess for a long time. You are what makes me happy and I don't see how or why that should be something to hide." A thought suddenly occurred to Jessie and she became a little flustered, "Oh shit. I mean Katie unless you didn't want…."

Katie quickly interrupted Jessie, "Oh no believe me I wanted," and then silenced her completely with a soft kiss.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok with everything. Because you know it's not everyday that your best friend tells you they feel more for you than friends strictly should, and then for you to realise you feel the same, and then for you to make out, a lot," they both smiled at this, "I just wanted to know how you felt about what was going on and to see what you thought about maybe telling people, ever?"

"I realise it is a bit of a change from the usual Jessica Sammler but trust me I'm okay with it. It all just makes sense. We aren't doing anything wrong people have no reason to take issue with us. It's not as though we're puppy killers or old-lady-pusher-overs," Jessie gasps theatrically and covers her mouth with her hand, "Katie are you! Is that what this has all been about?"

"Damn. I never wanted you to find out like this," Katie said with complete seriousness, which was only betrayed by the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Really just how were you going to drop this bombshell on me?"

"Well I was considering waiting until you were an old lady and then giving you a little shove…" Katie said matter-of-factly.

"But you'd be even older. Actually now I think about it, you aren't really that far off old age…maybe I'll push you?"

Jessie squealed as Katie attacked her most ticklish places in the hopes of having her take back the last statement about her being old. Their playfulness continued throughout the rest of the lunch break and both girls went to their classes eager for the day to be over so they could be back in each other's company.


End file.
